Devuélvenos a nuestros maestros
by Sanlina
Summary: Sting Eucliffe, Makarov Dreyar y Ooba Babasaama, los maestros de los tres gremios más fuertes del reino han sido capturados, y no contento con ello, el enemigo se burla planteándolo todo cómo un estúpido juego. Un miembro de cada gremio será elegido para salvarles, pero... ¿podrán Laxus, Rogue y Chelia hacer un buen equipo?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Uh? ¿Una carta del Consejo?- preguntaba Sting en Sabertooth.

-¿¡El Consejo!? ¿¡No habréis vuelto a romper algo, no!?- gritaba Makarov en Fairy Tail

-¿Una carta? … ¡Pues preparaos para girar!- exclamaba Ooba Babaasama en Lamia Scale.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó Rogue a Sting

-Que me reúna con ellos en esta dirección- dijo señalándola en la carta

-Qué raro… ¿no habrás hecho nada inadecuado, no Sting?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Además, va dirijido "al maestro de Sabertooth", si fuese que yo hubiese hecho algo mal iría dirigido directamente a mi nombre.

-Supongo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Específica que debo ir solo

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces te parece si a tu regreso vamos de misión juntos? Hace ya mucho desde la última vez

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo ganas de patear culos!- río el rubio y Rogue termino por acompañar sus carcajadas.

-Increíble- dijo Sting deteniendo de repente su risa

-¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que te ríes

-Mentira

-Al menos es la primera que yo te veo

-Mentira

-Entonces dime alguna vez anterior en la que lo hayas hecho

-Emmm… ¡Menuda tontería!- dijo Rogue y se largó a hablar con Yukino, Sting se limitó a sonreír complaciente.

Horas después los tres maestros salían de sus respectivos gremios para dirijirse a la dirección indicada


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que los tres maestros se habían ido. Nadie tenía conocimiento de su paradero, lo que hacía que sus respectivos gremios estuvieran de los nervios. Rogue llegó incluso a ir al mismísimo Consejo a exigir explicaciones, para encontrarse con la noticia de que en ningún momento habían convocado una reunión con el maestro de Sabertooth.

Finalmente un día una carta llegó a cada uno de los tres gremios, provocando su contenido enorme agitación.

Laxus y el Raijinshuu recién llegaban de una misión que les había llevado un mes, por lo que no sabían nada del asunto. Fue al entrar en el gremio cuando vieron que estaba más agitado de lo normal (cosa que ya era difícil), por lo que no dudaron en preguntar qué ocurría.

-Laxus…- pronunció Mirajane- ha llegado una carta… han capturado al maestro

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-Al parecer le tendieron una trampa con una carta falsa…

-Viejo… Maldita sea… ¡Hay que hacer pagar a esos cabrones!

-Según lo que dice la nueva carta una persona puede intentar ir a rescatarle. Si esa persona muere o es capturada irá otra, así hasta que ya no quede ni un solo miembro en pie.

-Lo plantean cómo un juego- aportó Freed

-Pues a mí este "juego" no me hace ni puta gracia. ¿Qué pasa si no hacemos caso a sus estúpidas instrucciones y vamos todos?

-Al parecer si hacemos eso lo matarán- Laxus tragó saliva

-Cabrones

De repente, entre todo ese barullo, alguien se subió a una mesa e intentó poner orden, era Erza.

-Han insultado a Fairy Tail, tal vez tengamos que obedecer sus condiciones pero no por ello nos dejaremos ganar. ¡Alguien tendrá que demostrarle a esa panda de paletos lo que ocurre cuando te metes con nuestra familia!

-¡Iré yo!- gritó Nastu

-No, ¡yo!- discutió Gray

Laxus apareció por detrás de ellos y los golpeó

-Lo siento pero yo me encargo de esto

-Pero…- protestó Natsu

-He dicho que iré yo, punto- dijo quitándole la carta a Mirajane de las manos y dirigiéndose a la dirección indicada.

-Será…- maldijo Natsu

-No te enfades, después de todo es su abuelo, está bien que se preocupe. No queremos al viejo Laxus, ¿no? Antes solo sabía mirar por sí mismo- respondió la muchacha. Natsu se limitó a gruñir.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma- maldecía Lyon en Lamia Scale

-Seguro que la ha secuestrado algún amante, ¡es el amor!

-Sherry, ahora no es el momento de que vengas con semejantes tonterías.

-El amor no es ninguna tontería- protestó tímidamente Chelia

-¡Pero decir que ha sido la razón de que secuestrasen a la maestra sí lo es! ¡No te metas en esto!

-Yo… lo siento

-No es momento de perder el tiempo, debemos elegir quién irá- interrumpió Yuka

-Tienes razón… yo creo que deberías ir tú, Chelia- dijo el mago del hielo

-¿Qué? Pero si tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo…

-No te menosprecies, además Ooba Babasaama es tu abuela, tu cariño hacia ella es mayor y por lo tanto lucharás con más fuerza.

-También es mi abuela- protestó Sherry

-Tú no eres ni de lejos tan fuerte como tu prima

-Da igual, solo importa el amor- respondió alegremente y Lyon suspiró

-Bueno, entonces… ¿lo harás, Chelia?

-Yo… ¡Contad conmigo!

Mientras, en Sabertooth no había discusión alguna, estaba claro quién debía ir: Rogue era uno de los 5 magos más poderosos del gremio y el mejor amigo de Sting, no había nadie más indicado para realizar la tarea.

-¡Frosch también quiere ir!- exclamaba el exceed

-Lo siento amigo, esta vez no, quédate con Lector y Yukino, ¿vale?

-Pero Frosch…- Rogue, sin decir nada, acarició la cabeza de su pequeño compañero y, a continuación, emprendió camino


	3. Chapter 3

El mago de las sombras ya estaba en el punto acordado en la carta. Había un gran edificio de piedra, en el cuál la única entrada era una puerta que permanecía cerrada. Mientras Rogue trataba de averiguar cómo abrirla alguien llegó:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Laxus sorprendido

-Eso mismo digo yo

-Yo he preguntado antes

-Asuntos de Sabertooth

-Pues entonces yo estoy aquí por asuntos de Fairy Tail, y cómo Fairy Tail es más fuerte tú te largas.

-Fairy Tail no es más fuerte- respondió con una burlesca sonrisa- Sting os dejó ganar en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-No habría sido capaz de vencernos

-¿Ah no? Porque parecíais un poco muy hechos polvo.

-No me gustan los mocosos que van de listillos cómo tú.

-Y a mí no me gusta que vengas aquí a decirme a decirme lo que debo o no hacer.

Justo en ese momento Chelia se aproximaba al lugar, al verles corrió hacia ellos con la intención de preguntarles que hacían allí, pero tropezó y se cayó. Laxus y Rogue se miraron, Laxus apartó la mirada con superioridad y Rogue suspiró acercándose a la maga para ayudarla a levantarse. Segundos después la puerta, que hasta ahora permanecía cerrada, comenzó a abrirse ella sola.

-Vale, ya estoy harto, ¿esto qué es? ¿Una reunión de mocosos? ¿A caso me veis cara de niñero? Iros, tengo algo importante que hacer y debo que aprovechar ahora que esa mierda se ha abierto.

-Yo también tengo algo importante que hacer, mi maestra está ahí dentro

-Y el mío- dijo Rogue. Laxus suspiró.

-También el maestro de Fairy tail.

-Ósea, que estamos en la misma situación- concluyó Rogue.

-Eso parece… No importa, podéis iros a casa, yo me encargo

-Yo de aquí no me voy sin Sting

-Solo serías un estorbo

-Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer, como tú.

-Tal vez seas un Dragon Slayer pero no eres como yo. Nuestros niveles son muy diferentes.

-Tienes razón- respondió el mago de las sombras con regocijo- tú perteneces a la segunda generación de Dragon Slayers y yo a la mejorada tercera.

-¿Quieres que te parta el cuello y así comprobamos lo débil que eres?

-Inténtalo y en menos de un minuto acabarás pidiendo piedad.

-¡Parad!- gritó Chelia- ¡Yo solo quiero salvar a mi abuela! Así que ¿por qué en vez de discutir no empezamos a trabajar en equipo ya que tenemos objetivos comunes?

-Ósea, que vienes a salvar a tu abuelita, que tierno- respondió sarcásticamente Laxus y Chelia bajó la cabeza.

-Curioso que digas eso, Laxus Dreyar; nieto de Makarov Dreyar, maestro de Fairy Tail- interrumpió el otro mago.

-¡Yo vengo en función del miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail, no porque sea el nieto del maestro!- Rogue soltó una ligera risa- No tengo por qué aguantar como un estúpido emo se burla de mí, ¿eras el Dragon Slayer de las sombras, no? Te viene perfecto teniendo en cuenta de que eres la puñetera sombra sin personalidad del de la luz, cuando él estaba no te oía soltar tanta pulla.

-Para empezar no soy emo y para segu…

-¡Sois idiotas! Si queréis pasaros el días discutiendo me parece perfecto pero yo voy a cruzar esa puerta y salvar a mi maestra. ¿Os venís sí o no?- dijo la chica, decidida y dirigiéndose al imponente edificio, pero tropezó, y el momentazo se fue a la mierda. Sin decir nada se levantó y, nuevamente, tomó camino. Los otros dos magos terminaron por seguirla, pero a regañadientes.


End file.
